Lascívia
by julythereza
Summary: Lascívia: qualidade de lascivo; sensualidade; luxúria. "Nunca baixe a guarda, mesmo se forem da mesma equipe", e eu não dei atenção à isso. Sasuke & Konan. Tentativa, um desafio para mim mesma.


**Lascívia**

**Lascívia:** _qualidade de lascivo; sensualidade, luxúria;_

Naquele dia, eu estava extremamente irritada com Nagato, tudo porque eu não devia chamá-lo assim! Tinha que ser Pain, dor. Nome idiota eu acho. E eu estava ainda mais irritada por causa da minha _adorada_ sociedade secreta estar aceitando novos membros. Crianças! Tudo bem se eles fossem mais velhos, mas fedelhos? Ah, isso eu não admitia. Eu sou jovem também, mas eles eram jovens demais. Será que Madara não tinha o mínimo de bom senso? Só porque um deles era um Uchiha que foram aceitos, já não bastava o Itachi ir-se e aparece um novo Uchiha, o último. Mas olha pelo lado bom Konan, aquele era o último. Sorri com esse meu pensamento.

Sai do esconderijo para esfriar a cabeça e quem sabe treinar um pouco, ou até mesmo fazer uma nova criação. Naqueles momentos eu sentia falta do Deidara ou do Sasori para falarem como estava indo o que eu criava, mas eles sempre reclamavam que era muito chato ficar olhando aquilo.

Sentei-me embaixo da árvore que eu costumava descansar após os treinos, mas não senti vontade de criar nenhum origami novo, simplesmente não tinha inspiração nenhuma. Admirei umas folhas balançarem e outras caírem, dirigi o meu olhar para a movimentação que vinha de um dos arbustos. Um animal estava naquele meio, mais precisamente uma cobra. Não dei muita atenção, ela não vindo para o meu lado, não era ameaça nenhuma. Mas logo, outra coisa me chamou a atenção e eu virei o meu olhar para o lado esquerdo do arbusto, levantando-me rapidamente e me colocando em posição de defesa, tinha sentido um chakra diferente.

- Vai me atacar, é? – ele perguntou irônico.

Relaxei parcialmente ao perceber que era apenas o Uchiha.

- Não. – respondi curtamente – Pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

- Quem, por exemplo? – quis saber.

- Naga... Pain, ele adora me surpreender com seus joguinhos sem graça. – voltei a me sentar embaixo da árvore, sabia que ele não iria se demorar ali.

- Qual é a sua relação com ele? O chama até pelo nome...

- Somos amigos de infância e nada mais que te interesse. – respondi um tanto grosseiramente.

- Hunf. – reclamou e se afastou, fazendo a cobra segui-lo.

Devia ter ficado junto de seus amiguinhos, é tão intrometido quanto o irmão. Itachi vivia querendo saber das coisas que não tinham nada haver com ele, era por isso que eu não gostava dos Uchihas, intrometidos demais.

Pousei a minha mão no chão e automaticamente uma borboleta saiu do meio da manga da minha capa. A fiz voar com chakra e pensei que queria ser tão livre quanto aquela borboleta, poder voar como ela. Me desconcentrei e fiz a borboleta se acabar em milhares de pequenos pedaçinhos.

- Será que você não tem coisa melhor para fazer, não? – perguntei me levantado e olhando para a árvore que ele estava – Eu não posso te atacar porque somos da mesma organização, apenas para de ser bisbilhoteiro como o seu irmão. Já me bastava Itachi e agora tem você também!

- Nii-chan te observava? – ele perguntou ficando de ponta cabeça no tronco.

- Hunf, sim. Ele era tão irritante quanto você. – sorri ao me lembrar de um passado não muito distante – Até que um dia, levou uma surra do Nagato... Foi tão divertida aquela vez.

- O que vocês eram? – perguntou me encarando por um momento.

- Colegas pseudo-inimigos. Não gostávamos da presença um do outro, mas ele insistia em ficar na minha cola, como se um dia eu fosse trair a Akatsuki. – respondi caminhando de volta ao esconderijo. Pelo que eu percebi, não teria sossego ali, ao menos no meu quarto talvez eu tivesse.

- E você já pensou nessa possibilidade? – Sasuke perguntou pulando da árvore, parando atrás de mim.

- Me diga, _querido_, quem nunca pensou? Mas eu sei que tenho que continuar aqui, pelo menos, continuarei até o Nagato estar. – me virei para encará-lo – Por que a pergunta? Está pensando na possibilidade? – perguntei – Não é de se admirar, traiu o próprio mestre... – falei desdenhosa.

- Hunf, isso não é da sua conta. – e se virou, indo para o meio das árvores em grande velocidade.

Voltei-me para a sombra da minha adorada árvore e pensei na possibilidade... Trair a Akatsuki como Orochimaru fez? Impensável.

A noite foi silenciosa e sem nenhuma surpresa, após o jantar e a reunião para a próxima missão, fui para o meu quarto e me trafiquei. Ninguém me incomodou e assim que eu tomei um banho demorado, me joguei na cama, logo dormindo.

Fui acordada por aquela ruiva chata, Karin. Ela me disse que Pain-sama, Nagato estava me esperando para falar comigo. Levantei-me contragosto, taquei água na cara e vesti o comum sobretudo da Akatsuki por cima da minha roupa normal.

Nagato me esperava na sala de jantar, junto com o Taka. Cumprimentei a todos com um visível mal-humor e enquanto eu me sentava à mesa, Nagato começou nos falando sobre a missão: Coletar informações de Suna. E também explicou porque quis me mandar junto, dizendo que eu seria a líder da equipe que ele mandava. Apenas soltei um resmungo como concordância e me levantei, voltando para o meu quarto, pegando algumas coisas e colocando a minha adorada rosa no cabelo.

Nos encontramos na saída, faltava apenas eu, e partimos para três dias até Suna. A última parada que fizemos, antes de chegarmos à Suna, foi numas termas. Para relaxarmos um pouco, foi o que Suigetsu e Karin falaram. A ruiva foi afobada para a terma e tentava ver, pelo vão do muro de madeira o _Sasuke-kun_. Ela era irritante e eu não agüentei ficar muito tempo perto dela, acabei entrando para o quarto e para minha surpresa, encontrando o _Sasuke-kun_ lá.

- O que você quer? – perguntei irritada, fechando a porta num banque.

- Conversar sobre a missão. Quero saber por que o Pain quer essas informações. – falou sentando-se na beirada da janela.

- Ah, e eu tenho obrigação de te responder? Hunf. – falei encarando-o por um momento.

Ele me deu um olhar assassino, que eu ignorei. Eu estava acostumada com olhares assim, meu adorado parceiro vivia me dando esses olhares e eu sempre o ignorava.

- Agora dê o fora daqui, eu quero dormir. – mandei olhando-o mortalmente.

- E se eu não quiser sair... – ele insinuou.

- Eu te coloco para fora à força. – revidei abrindo a porta para ele.

Sasuke chegou tão rápido em mim, que se não fossemos da mesma organização, ele poderia ter me matado ou talvez até me matasse, mas não o fez. Nessa hora eu me lembrei do que Nagato me dissera:

"_Nunca baixe a guarda, mesmo se forem da mesma equipe"_.

Mas naquele momento, minha concentração foi levada embora ao sentir ele tocar a minha cintura por cima do roupão, me prensando na parede e fechar a porta com a outra mão, trancando-a.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei corando fracamente ao mesmo tempo em que o encarava mortalmente.

Ele não me respondeu, para a minha surpresa puxou o laço do roupão e tirou-o de mim, fazendo-o cair no chão e revelando o top preto e o curto short preto que eu usava. Sasuke olhou para o meu corpo e deu um sorriso de canto, como se estivesse satisfeito com o que via. Ele desceu a mão da minha cintura para a minha coxa, atrevido! E na hora que a apertou, eu fraquejei e me segurei para não gemer, sendo o mais silenciosa possível e tentando não responder as caricias dele.

- Está se fazendo de durona, é? – ele perguntou – Vamos ver por quanto tempo agüenta. – disse rindo de canto.

Eu não agüentei, inverti rapidamente as nossas posições e peguei o meu roupão.

- Você tem algum problema? Pois eu acho que tem... – falei me afastando dele e vestindo o roupão.

- Você é que é uma presa fácil. – afirmou se afastando da parede e vindo na minha direção.

- Baka! – exclamei e na mesma hora, ele me fez cair na cama, vindo por cima de mim.

Então, ele me beijou. Um beijo lascivo, sedutor, provocante... De tirar o fôlego. E voltou para o laço mal dado que eu tinha dado no roupão, soltando-o com facilidade e arrancando-o. Eu era uma presa fácil, como ele mesmo dissera e não resisti ao beijo inebriante dele, começando eu mesma a tirar as peças de roupa dele. E daí que ele era um Uchiha, e daí que fosse mais novo? Eu não resisti à ele e ele parece que me queria.

Mas como sempre tem um chato para atrapalhar, a ruiva apareceu, socando a porta. Era obvio que ela sabia que Sasuke estava ali. O Uchiha separou-se relutante de mim e me olhou por um momento.

- Terminamos outra hora. – levantou-se e me olhou mais uma vez, sorriu de canto e vestiu-se rapidamente, abriu a porta e saiu por ela, sem se importar com o escândalo que a ruiva faria.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado... Acho que é a primeira fic nessa categória, deu vontade e saiu isso.

Deixem reviews, sim?

Kissus, Ja ne!


End file.
